


She Toss My Salad Like Her Name Romaine

by louperries



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Top!Leigh, Watersports, bottom!perrie, domme!leigh, kinky lerrie, leigh has her cunt pierced, ohhhh yeah, perrie has nipple piercings :), sub!perrie, yayaya :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louperries/pseuds/louperries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are going out but Leigh-Anne and Perrie are left behind because they take forever to get ready so they have some quickie action before catching up to the other half of Little Mix later at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Toss My Salad Like Her Name Romaine

**Author's Note:**

> endgame watersports, jsyk (it's my first time including it bc it was requested so it ain't graphic).
> 
> yoooo enjoy, my homos.

"You almost ready to go guys?" Jesy yells from outside Leigh-Anne and Perrie’s shared hotel room. Perrie rushes out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a cream-coloured bath towel that’s threatening to unravel out of her loose grip.

"Just a minute!" Perrie shouts, throwing her damp towel onto the end of the king-sized bed. She hears the steady jet-stream of the shower head shut off and cause the pipes in the wall to rattle a bit. The shower door slides open and then closed and she feels the gust of hot steam blow over her bare shoulders soon after, indicating that Leigh-Anne has come out of the bathroom.

"C’mon! Let’s go!" Jesy bellows from out in the hallway.

Perrie throws open her suitcase and picks a few dresses out and lays them flat on the bed. Leigh-Anne sneaks up behind her, pressing up against her back and snakes her arms around her waist. Perrie shivers from temperature shock because Leigh is so warm and wet while she is dry and cooled down.

"I guess we should tell them to just leave without us. We’re not even dressed yet." Leigh mumbles into Perrie’s damp hair. "It’s not very considerate to keep ‘em waiting on us."

There’s loud banging on the door now, two pairs of fists.

"Alright." Perrie sighs.

The door handle jiggles and the sound of a key card being pulled out of the slot pulls them out of their naked embrace.

"Oh, oh my god, sorry… sorry" Jade turns around quickly, walking back out of the doorway.

They’ve all seen each other in the nude, and it’s definitely not a big deal. They’re comfortable with each other. It’s just that Leigh and Perrie’s comfort with each other’s bodies in the presence of the band is different on a whole other level.

"Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!" Jesy steps into the room and crosses her arms, very annoyed and totally unphased by the undressed state of her two other bandmates. "Okay, whatever. Jade and I are going without you."

Perrie winces as the door slams shut behind the fuming brunette. Leigh squeezes her hand and sits down on the bed.

"Don’t worry. She won’t hold a grudge." Leigh smiles, combing her fingers through her braids. Perrie tilts her head sideways at her girlfriend, giving her a thoughtful look.

"Your braids are so lovely. Your hair always looks so lovely," Perrie crawls onto the bed across from Leigh, moving the dresses to the side. "And I bet they’re fun to grab onto during sex."

Leigh raises her eyebrow in surprise, not expecting Perrie to say something like that. Her lips curve into a smirk and she twirls the end of a single braid around her index finger. The blonde falls forward onto her elbows and wiggles her bum up in the air, taunting her lover.

"Careful now or you’ll get a smack to your behind." Leigh narrows her eyes, pretending to be serious. Perrie pouts, sitting back on her calves.

"Do you really thing I’d deserve that?" Perrie widens her eyes innocently, jutting her bottom lip out farther. Leigh-Anne chuckles. The emotion of the atmosphere flips a complete 180.

"As a punishment? Definitely." She stands up and circles around the bed, the blonde’s gaze following steadily after her mistress. "But something tells me you’d enjoy it too much for it to be considered punishment."

"As punishment for what exactly?" 

Perrie is very well aware of how her innocent facade irritates yet tickles in all the right places to get what she needs from the other.

"Well, for being your cheeky and sexy self. Obviously." Leigh rolls her eyes, breaking character for a second. "Now, lay out on your back. Centre of the bed. Legs spread and arms behind your back."

Perrie scrambles backward instantly to do as she says. Her skin is flush and heated from arousal yet she shivers. Anticipating.

"But you love it."

It’s barely even a whisper, but the girl cowering over her doesn’t miss a thing. Leigh stops abruptly, shooting her a menacing sideways glance.

"Huh," Leigh hops onto the bed, swinging her leg over onto the other side of Perrie’s hips. "Perhaps I do."

The girl underneath is just short of becoming breathless. Leigh leans down so their noses are just barely touching, her long braids falling forward hang like a curtain of jungle vines forming something alike a crown around Perrie’s face.

"But not when it’s testing me."

She sits back up, straddling so her bum is pressed firmly down on Perrie’s trembling thighs. She experimentally grinds down, humping her bare pussy down slowly against Perrie’s blushing folds.

"It’s a shame we didn’t pack the rope with us," Perrie whispers.

If there’s one thing both girls enjoy equally as much in the bedroom, it’s tying Perrie up – preferably with suspension. The brown-eyed girl steals a quick look up at the ceiling, frowning.

"There’s nothing that we could hang you down from anyway, so no big deal." Leigh-Anne shrugs. She averts her eyes toward Perrie’s supple breasts. "I’ve got a better idea."

She takes one of the pert nipples in between the pads of her thumb and index finger, applying a little pressure against the sterling silver barbell. Perrie had her nipples pierced months before the Salute tour began, but even though the healing process was long over they were so sensitive. Leigh absolutely loves it, as if she didn’t enjoy playing with her girlfriend’s boobs enough already. Having control over heightening Perrie’s pleasure to the verge of pain at the flick of her fingertips gets her dripping with excitement.

"Oh sweetheart," Leigh tuts, pinching hard and twisting the small rosebud. Her eyes flick up to meet the blonde’s wild, deer-caught-in-headlights expression. "I’m going to test you back."

With no warning she slaps both hands down hard over the tops of Perrie’s breasts, causing the younger girl to jolt and emit a short high pitched whine. Perrie’s nipples soften and a light dusting of pink spreads along the pale flesh surrounding her abused areolas. She knows Perrie is almost to the point of being helplessly wanton, but she won’t stop. She plans on being quick and relentless tonight.

Tracing her fingers over the reddening patches helps soothe Perrie enough to relax her tensed shoulders. Leigh loves how sensitive and sensual Perrie is when it comes to light caresses and rough grabbing. Digging her thumbs into the shallow dips of the other girl’s hipbones, Leigh flips them around so she’s now underneath.

Even though Perrie is so used to being tugged and pushed at random in the sheets, it still surprises her body enough to cause an intense tingling sensation to zip up the nerves in her spine.

"Alright, you’ll get your reward when I feel you’ve deserved it." Leigh-Anne cups her fingers in a gentle yet firm grip around Perrie’s cheeks. She feels something bubbling up in her bloodstream next to her arousal, something animalistic, a hunger over power and control. Domination.

"What do you require?" The blonde’s eyes are wide like cherry pies, hiding absolutely nothing. Excitement and anticipation are most evident in her steady gaze. Leigh smiles, content with her pet’s eagerness.

"I want you to use your perky little pink tongue for all it’s worth, and if you do an excellent job we can take your reward to the shower before we catch up to the girls at the club."

Perrie wastes no time, pushing against Leigh-Anne’s shoulders hard enough for her back to thump on impact when it hits the bed. She scrambles backward on all fours and drops down onto her elbows for support, sticking her face between Leigh-Anne’s spread legs. Perrie experimentally brushes her nose up against the end of the black barbell poking out from under the dark clitoral hood. The light gesture causes the warm metal to rub down on the swollen clitoris, eliciting a deep, appreciative sigh from Leigh-Anne.

"Go on, pet." Leigh hisses, her eyes heavily lidded and her smirk still strong.

Sucking on two fingers to thoroughly coat them in saliva, Perrie thrusts her slippery fingers at an upward angle into Leigh-Anne’s cunt, massaging up against the soft walls. Leigh hums and wiggles her bum down a few centimetres to get closer as Perrie kitten licks around the jewelry. The thrusts speed up and then slow down to rhythmically plunge deeper against Leigh-Anne’s g-spot while Perrie suckles her clitoris. 

"You’re so good for me baby, taking care of me like this." Leigh squeezes her eyes shut and tenses her pelvic muscles, trying to fiend of orgasm a little while longer. "I’m so glad i have you, my little Perrie… my little sex kitten."

Perrie’s responsive groan rumbles deep from her throat, pleasantly adding more vibration to where her lips are suctioning intensely.

"Fu-aaahh" Leigh sighs deeply, relaxing most of her muscles as she grinds her spasming cunt up against Perrie’s mouth. The blonde continues sucking along the widened slit, swirling her tongue inside to gather the fresh release of Leigh’s cum.

"I’m going to reward you now with a special treat." Leigh-Anne grins as she sits up, pushing Perrie away gently.

The bed scratches the floor when Perrie jumps off, pulling Leigh-Anne with her into the bathroom. They don’t do this often when they’re at hotels, because there is always the possibility of the girls walking in. Jade and Jesy know most of all the kinky shit they partake in, but Perrie isn’t keen on sharing her love of watersports with them.

Leigh grabs a clean towel from off the rack and folds it over before placing it down at one end of the bathtub for Perrie to rest her head on. She kneels with both knees on either side of Perrie’s ribcage once the blonde is settled comfortably on her back inside the porcelain tub.

A clear trail of cum trickles across Perrie’s pale midriff as Leigh-Anne slides her cunt back and then forward over the smooth skin. Perrie smiles sweetly, and Leigh can’t help leaning down to give her a quick peck on the cheek. Before she can pull away, Perrie tangles her fingers into the heavy braids and lightly tugs her closer so their lips connect for a longer sensual kiss.

"Oh stop, you. No sneaky seductions or dwaddling. We still need time to get ready and then go meet the girls." Leigh murmurs mid-kissing.

The grip on her braids vanishes and she sits up, back straight as she resumes grinding along Perrie’s front. She reaches a hand behind her to lazily rub her girlfriend’s clit while she fiddles with Perrie’s nipple jewelry in the other hand.

It doesn’t take long before Perrie is ready to orgasm, and as soon as the first ripple hits she tries to buck up and her back doesn’t arch up to far under Leigh’s weight. Leigh waits a second before the girl underneath closes her eyes and furrows her brow, indicating that the most intense sensations in her loins have taken over her nerves. The blondes mouth opens in a silent scream as the domme clamps her fingers around her pert nipples tightly.

Leigh-Anne straightens up more to hover a few centimeters above as she relaxes her bladder, releasing a steady stream over Perrie’s glistening white flesh. The blonde’s expression turns from one of pleasure and discomfort to total bliss at the feeling of the warm liquid cascading over the sides of her waist and dribbling along the sides of her legs towards the drain.

"Thank you." She whispers. 

"No problem, kitten." Leigh-Anne winks. 

They shower off in a record of 5 minutes, giving them enough time to take a selfie once they finish dressing each other and applying make-up before heading out to suprise a slightly annoyed Jesy and rather drunk Jade at the club.


End file.
